I have seen an Angel
by Amanda Ayers
Summary: Read and find out! Lets just say it’s different than any story I have ever read or written. 14 IS UP! READ! REVIEW! PLEASE!
1. First Encounter

**First Encounter**

**I do not own Angel or anyone from Angel. I only own people you have never heard of before. AU!**

I was about six years old when I first saw an Angel. No not a beautiful person with a bright white light around them and wings and a halo. This Angel was different. Yes he was handsome, very handsome in fact. But he did not have a white light around him, he was actually very dark and gloomy looking. Also he didn't have wings or a halo, he had fangs and sometimes a sword or some other sort of weapon. Sorry, I suppose I started this story off wrong. Maybe I should introduce myself first. I am Sophia Maria Nathaniel, I was born into nobility, my father was a duke. Anyway I will start this story from the first encounter I had with this Angel.

It was in late December in London, England. My father always has large parties with all the nobles in the city. Anyone who was anyone came from all over England, the Queen herself came once. As I have said before I am only six at this time, so I hadn't much to do but to just walk around and listen to my father's and mother's conversations with their friends. Of course I had to be present for many of their conversations because they were mostly about me. From the moment I was born my father had been trying to find a "right suit" for my husband. I am six years old, far too young to be worrying about marriage, but my father didn't think so.

I was walking by the front door of my home when four, very rich looking, people walked in to the room. There were two men and two women, that I soon came to know as Darla, Drusila, William, and Angelus. My father walked up to the new comers to welcome them, then I ran up behind my father whilst they were speaking, just to hear what they were saying, I was so small no one noticed me. I stood behind my father and heard him say,

"_I am Duke Norton Courlan Nathaniel. I am honored to have you all in my home this evening." _

Then the biggest man said, _"I am known by Angelus. My companies Darla, Drusila, and William. We are honored to be here." _

Then as my father moved to shake this man's hand the tip of my dress could be seen by the strong looking man.

"_And who is this?" _Asked the man shaking my father's hand.

My father looked behind him straight at me. I looked up at him and put on a large grin.

"_Sophia? How many times have I told you it is not polite to eavesdrop." _My father said to me giving me one of his " don't give me a smart answer".

So I just plainly said, _"Sorry father." _In my sweet and innocent voice. Although I wanted to say "_I wasn't dropping no ease, I promise." _But that would have just gotten me into trouble.

My father then turned back to the two men and women.

"_Please excuse her. She is my daughter, Sophia."_

"_Ahhhhh." _Said the large man squatting down and staring me in the face. _"Sophia is a very beautiful name, for a very beautiful young girl. How old are you?" _Said the man.

"_Thank you very much sir, and I am six years of age."_ I said looking very shy.

"_Only six. I would have said you were at least eight." _Said the man laughing a bit and then standing back up.

"_You have a very lovely daughter sir." _Said Angelus to my father.

"_Yes, she takes after her mother." _Said my father.

"_Well I suppose we shall see you sir." _said the man to my father as he bowed his head and then he bent back down and kissed the top of my hand saying,

"_Good night, Sophia."_

"_Good night sir." _I said blushing a bit.

I continued to wonder around the house bored, then I decided to go out to the gardens when I suddenly met the strong man again.

"_Hello again Sophia."_ Said Angelus.

"_Hello sir." _I said giving him a small curtsey.

"_What are you doing wondering around out here? It is not safe for a young girl as your self to be out here this time of night." _Angelus said to me.

"_I was just passing through sir. I was heading to the gardens." _I said to him.

"_Really?" _He said.

"_Yes. It is my favorite place to go. Do you wish to come and see it?" _I asked him.

"_I would greatly honored." _He said.

Then I took his hand and showed him the place in the gardens. It was a fountain with different kinds of roses all around it. I sat down on the edge of the fountain, making sure I didn't get my dress wet. Then he sat down next to me.

"_You are right this is a beautiful place." _Said Angelus.

"_Yes I know. My mother showed me this place when I was younger. She loves it, but she hasn't had much time to come here lately, so I just come by myself." _I said to him.

"_Well young lady, it is getting late and I am sure it is nearly your bed time." _Said Angelus.

"_Actually it is past my bed time." _I said to him standing up off the fountain's edge.

"_Well then may I see you back to the house?" _He said as he held out his strong hand to me.

I took it and said, _"Thank you very much sir."_

"_Just call me Angelus." _He said to me as we walked back to my house.

"_Good night young Sophia." _He said as he kissed the top of my hand.

"_Good night Angelus." _I said as I walked away to my room.

That was the first time I saw this Angel of mine, but it wasn't the last.

**Well this was my first chapter. I think a lot of you can see were this story is going from here. Please in your reviews tell me if you think that I should continue. Thanx!**


	2. Christmas Party

**Christmas Party**

**I do not own Angel or anyone from Angel. I only own people you have never heard of before. AU!**

I was seventeen the next time I met him. My father was again having a party for the Christmas holiday. I was excited because it was Christmas eve and there were hundreds of presents for me underneath the tree. Yes I know I am considered a woman now, but the small childish things is what thrills me the most. I suppose it is because I hardly ever get to do childish things. Anyway back to the story. Since I am older and have not yet found a husband my father and mother makes me dance with every single man and boy in the house hold. When will they give up? I went out side on the balcony to rest my feet a bit. Then I heard a very familiar voice behind me.

"_Sophia." _A man's voice called to me.

I turned around to find the same man I met all those years ago the exact way I first met him. I thought I was dreaming. He looked physically the same, but for some reason I seemed to have bee looking at him differently. He looked even more handsome than before, but nothing changed about him.

"_Sir."_ I said bowing a bit.

"_I told you that you could call me, Angelus, remember?" _He said to walked up to the balcony wall and leaning against it.

"_Yes sir, Angelus, I do, I just has been such a long time since the last time we met. I am surprised you even knew who I was. I looked a lot different than I did when I was six." _I said to him.

"_That is true, you look much more grown up since then and even much more beautiful as well." _He said to me as he ran his strong hand down my cheek.

"_You haven't changed at all. Why is that?" _I asked him giving him a look of confusion.

"_Lets just say I don't change." _He said smirking a bit.

"_Are you some sort of angel then sir?" _I asked smiling.

"_Yes, I suppose you could call me an angel." _He said.

"_Well angel fits perfectly with you. Not only do you have the name of one, but the face as well." _I said blushing a bit.

Then for some unknown reason he leaned down to me and kissed me and my lips. It was wonderful. I didn't even know how long we kissed, but it felt like an eternity.

We walked around and danced a bit before we ended up in my room, alone, in the dark.

"_I don't know if we should be doing this." _I said as he kissed down my neck.

"_Why? I know you want it. I know you want me and I want you. So why not?" _He said between kisses.

"_It's not proper." _I said.

"_Have you ever done anything that wasn't proper?" _He said to me.

Now I was laying on my back and he was on top of me.

"_Well yes I have but..." _I started to say when he kissed me hard on the lips.

"_So what is the problem, Sophia?" _He asked me.

"_I haven't ever..." _I started to say again when he interrupted me.

"_It is ok, I will not be too rough." _He said leaning down and kissing me again.

From there on I just went with it. He took off my dress and then his clothes until the both of us had no clothes on at all. It was amazing, I had never felt anything like it before. After an hour or so I heard a knocking on my door.

"_Sophia?" _I heard my father call.

"_No, Angelus, it's my father, if he catches us like this..." _As I whispered this Angelus disappeared out of my window. He moves very fast.

"_Sophia? Is everything all right?" _My father called from the other side of the door.

"_Yes father I am just dressing for bed, one moment please." _I said putting on my night gown and then quickly remaking the bed.

I went and opened the door.

"_Father? What is it?" _I asked as he walked into my room.

"_You left the party early, are you ill?" _He asked me with a worried look on his face.

"_No father, just tired from all the dancing." _I said to him.

"_Did you happen to see Lord Angelus tonight, dear?" _He asked me.

"_Lord Angelus?" _I asked with a fake confused expression on.

"_Yes, he came to a party of mine a few years back, and he was here again tonight. He disappeared before I could speak with him about something." _He said.

"_Really? About what?" _I asked him.

"_Nothing you should be concerned with dear." _He said kissing me and my forehead.

"_Good night." _My father said as he walked out of my room.

"_Good night father." _I said.

Then I went to the window where Angelus jumped from, he wasn't anywhere to be found.

That was the second time I met him, the man with the name and face of an Angel.

**That is chapter two. Did everyone like it. I hope so. Please review.**

**Oh and I am making this up as I go so please bear with me, I am not sure were this story is going.**


	3. Dead

**Dead**

**I do not own Angel or anyone from Angel. I only own people you have never heard of before. AU!**

It was only two years later the next time I saw Angelus. It was another party with my father, but this party didn't end the way I expected. Again I danced with most of the men in the room, and again I saw Angelus. This time he was speaking with my father and mother. I tried to sneak up closer to hear what they were saying. In a way I enjoyed the conversation, untilIcame into it.

"_So, Lord Angelus, what do you think of my daughter Sophia? She seems to have be come veryinterested in you." _My father said .

"_Your daughter is a very beautiful young lady, but not only do I already have a mistress but I am a bit too old for her." _Angelus said to my father.

A young man came up behind me and said,

"_Lady Sophia, Would you wish to dance with me?" _

I jumped a foot in the air and yelped in surprise making my father, mother, and Angelus look towards me. My father gave me a "how long have you been standing there" look. So to avoid my father's stare, I took this young man's hand and started to dance with him.

Later while I was dancing Angelus came up and asked,

"_May I cut in?" _

The man I was dancing with back away and then Angelus took my hand and we started to dance.

"_Every time I see you, you look different." _He said to me.

"_Every time I see you, you look the same." _I said smiling at him a bit.

"_That I do, young Sophia. As I said before, angels do not change." _He said giving me a strange look.

We stopped talking for awhile and just danced, then he asked me if we could go some where to speak in private. So I took him to that spot in the gardens that I loved so much.

"_What do you wish to speak about?" _I asked him sitting down on a bench.

He sat down next to me and said,

"_I would really like to speak about you." _He said moving a bit closer to me.

"_Alright. What about me?" _I said.

"_Do you like your life?" _He asked me.

"_What do you mean?" _I asked confused.

"_I mean if you could leave this life of your's, all copped up in a large house, not being able to see the world, would you change it so you could do anything and everything you ever wanted to do?" _He asked me moving my long hair from off my neck so that it was exposed to him.

"_I suppose, if I could I would." _I said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"_Do you want to go up to your room?" _He asked.

"_What?" _I asked turning towards him.

Then he kissed me hard on my lips. The next thing I know we are in my room naked, on my bed, making love. It was different this time. He seemed to be rougher than he was the last time, but I loved it.

Then something happened, something that I didn't understand until later. His face changed, he had sharp teeth. He smiled at me with them, then he went down to my neck and sunk his teeth in too my skin. It hurt like hell, but then in a way I enjoyed it. Then he slit the side of his neck and told me to drink the blood pouring out of the wound. I did with out realizing what I had done.

It was over. Next time I opened my eyes I was in darkness. I was in a box, a wooden box. I panicked, I had no idea what was going on. I busted my way out of the box with strength I didn't know I had, then I climbed my way out of the soft dirt. When I reached the surface, there he was, along with the other three, Darla, Drusila, and William. They were just staring at me, smiling. I stood up, and just stared at them wanting to ask what was going on. All Angelus did was point behind me. So I turned around, there in the front of the whole I climbed out of was a tome stone. It read,

Sophia Marie Nathaniel

Born 1770

Died 1789

Beloved Daughter

I was speechless, I had no idea what to say, what to do. Was I really dead? I checked my pulse, nothing. Then finding my voice I turned around to the four... creatures and said,

"_Am I dead?" _I asked them looking from each of them to the other.

Angelus finally spoke up.

"_Yes, you are dead. You are now one of the undead." _He said to me.

"_Undead?" _I asked.

"_Have you ever heard of a vampire?" _William asked me.

"_Yes, but only in stories." _I said.

"_Well those stories are true, we are vampires, and now you are as well_." Said Darla.

I fainted. When I woke I was lying on a bed in a dark room. Angelus came in and said to me,

"_You said you wanted to change. You asked for this. Enjoy it. I do. We all do. You can live forever now. Do everything you ever wanted to do, without anyone to stop you." _He said to me sitting down on the bed.

"_You did this? How?" _I asked him.

"_The same way you need to feed. You drink blood. Once you have your first kill, you will understand." _He said.

My life has been changed, one single night and everything was different now. I'm dead. Sorry I mean, undead.

**Well that was chapter three. Did every one like it? I really hope you did. Please Review!**


	4. First Feed

**First Feed**

**I do not own Angel or anyone from Angel. I only own people you have never heard of before. AU!**

He was right, I didn't understand any of this, until I had my first feed. It was invigorating, it was like I was reborn as a child, and then suddenly went to adulthood still with all of the acute senses of a young child. Maybe I should tell who, when, and where this took place. The when was an hour or so after I awoke from my unbelieving of what had happened. The where was a dark alleyway in the heart of London's Whitchaple slum. And the who was a helpless women prostitute. I drank from her after William and Angelus ravaged her over and over, while Darla, Drusila, and myself watched and listened to the woman's screams and moans of pain and pleasure.

After I drank from her, Angelus thought that maybe my next kill should be my family. My vampire instincts said, "Yes, do it!" But my human instincts that still lingered told me, "No, they are your family. You love them. You can't kill them!" So I respectfully said that I wish to wait until I got the hang of these new feelings and powers flowing through me. Of course he agreed. Anyway, me and "the gang" got quite a taste for prostitutes, we kissed nearly seven of them that was reported on. You probably know those kills as the doings of the famous "Jack the Ripper", but I was actually the one doing the killing, Angelus and William just had their fun with them before hand.

We roamed England looking making as much mayhem as we could. I quite enjoyed myself. But there was one problem, there are three woman and only two men, Angelus, sadly was Darla's and although I got my share of him he belonged to Darla only. William was Dru's, like I would want him, he is a wuss compared to Angelus. But I had no one that belonged to me and me only. So I suggested one day, that I should find a mate to spend the rest of eternity with.

"I agree, this group is uneven, we need one for man." said Darla.

"Yes, but I am in charge as I always have been, find a weak one that will not be hard to deal with." said Angelus.

"I can find whom ever I want, thank you very much." I said to him just to make him mad, like I knew it would.

"Alright, go! Be back with him before sunrise, alive! I want to see him before you change him." said Angelus as I walked away to find me a mate.

So I went out into the streets to find and man to make my own. I knew it would take longer than one night to find the right man but I had to try. Anyway I wondered around the streets of London looking for the perfect one. When I was about to go home a young, very handsome man was thrown out of a pub. He looked like he was drunk as hell, he was stumbling all over, and laughing at nothing. He was perfect. I went up to him and knocked him to the ground unconscious.

"So this is the guy you want to sire?" said Angelus.

"Yes. He is handsome, easy to control, and he is just my type."

"Dumb and drunk?" asked Angelus.

"Hey she likes you don't she." said William laughing.

"Watch your tongue William, or I will bite it off." said Angelus.

"Now, now boys, calm down. No need to fight, we need to show are new guest what we are all about." said Darla.

"Darla is right, besides I did what you said, he is alive." I said to Angelus.

"Yes, that you did. Well lets look at him, wake him up." said Angelus.

So I went over to the man and shook him till he woke.

"Where the hell am I? And Who the hell are you all? Wait I remember you, you are the one who knocked me out." he said starting to stand and then falling back over.

"Yes, I am. I would have killed you by now, but Angelus wanted you alive." I said to him.

"Who the hell is Angelus?" he asked trying to stand back up.

"I am." said Angelus standing forward.

The man just kind of looked at Angelus as Angelus circled him looking him over.

"I guess he will do."Said Angelus.

Then I got my "game face" on and turned quickly biting the man on his neck. He screamed of course, then I cut the top part of my breast and made him drink the blood pouring out of the cut. He fell to the floor and laid there for some time, then after I heard his heart stop beating, he got up and gave me a very odd smile. He then just grabbed me around my waist and kissed me very hard and long. He then picked me up and took me in one of the bed rooms and closed the door before Angelus or anyone else said anything to him.

We had the most amazing sex I have ever had. Not as good as Angelus, but still he was all mine. Not Darla's, not Dru's, noone's but mine.

**So that was chapter 4 what do yall think so far? I hope you all like. Please review!**


	5. Making a name

**Making a name**

**I don't own Angel!**

After James, the man I killed, became comfortable with his new life, we moved on. James and I became very close in a sense that he would not let Angelus near me any more. He said that I was his and his only, I actually enjoyed that, but Angelus wasn't pleased.

"She made me, so I am her's and she is mine." said James to Angelus.

"Well I made her so I guess that would make her mine." said Angelus.

"Boys, stop it." said Dru.

"James. Stop antagonizing Angelus." I said.

"Why not? Because he is the all powerful leader that everyone must obey?" said James.

"Yes, I am the leader and everyone will obey me." said Angelus.

"Angelus, James, stop it. James you have known from the beginning that Angelus is the lead of us. So stop acting like it's the first time you heard about it." I said.

"Sophia, instead of us using our powers and wiliness to kill to give him a good reputation, why don't we go and make a name for our selves." said James.

"James, Angelus made me, I can't leave." I said to him.

"And you made me and I can't leave you. But I don't want to be in his shadow the rest of my life." said James.

"James, what life? We are dead." I said.

James then looked as though I staked him in the heart.

"If you want to go, then go. I will not stop you." said Angelus.

"Angelus, he will not last a day out there on his own." I said to him.

"Then you go as well." said Angelus.

I looked at Angelus, then at James, then down at my feet. I didn't want to leave, but then I thought and, I brought this on my self. I wanted someone who I could spend forever with, if he left, so must I. So I said goodbye and me and James left.

We wondered around England trying to think of ways to make a name for us. Then we saw it, or well James saw it, there was a young girl about five or six, walking down the side of the street.

"Sophia, do you see that little girl?" he asked me.

"Yes. What about her?" I said.

"Well that is how we can make a name for ourselves. We can kill children." he said to me.

I stopped dead in my tracts. "Kill children?" I ran that thought through my mind over and over. Yes I am a ruthless killer, I will kill a man in seconds with out second thought, but children? Some how I decided that, that crossed the line.

"We can't kill children." I said.

"Why not?" he asked me with a very confused look on his face.

"We just can't, its not right." I said.

"We are dark lords, we kill anything and everything that we want." he said.

"Not helpless children." I said.

"Why not!" he yelled.

"We just can't ok." I said.

"If Angelus told you to kill a child you would do it." he said.

"No, James, I wouldn't." I said.

"Whatever. Lets just do it." said James.

Then as James turned his back on me, I stuck a piece of wood through the center of his chest, right straight through his heart.

"Where is James?" asked Angelus.

I just looked down at the floor.

"What happened to making a name for yourself?" Angelus asked.

"That died with him. I didn't want this to change." I said.

"Yes, sweetheart, you did. You are the one who wanted everything we were to change." said Angelus.

"I wanted the way we paired to change. You have Darla, William has Dru. I have no one." I said.

"We are vampires, we don't need anyone but ourselves." said Angelus.

That is when I started to realized that vampires can't love, we think of ourselves and ourselves only.

**Well that was chapter 5, is everyone liking this so far? I sure hope so, please review!**

**And a very special thanx and hello to Chandra!**


	6. The Curse

**The Curse**

**I don't own Angel!**

After I got over James, we decided to go outside of England. We went and traveled through different countries in Europe, killing, burning, raping, torturing, all our usual bits. Then one day or well night we happened upon a clan of gypsies, Angelus has a blood tooth for girls with power so of course he wanted to capture one of the gypsy girls, torture them and then when he gets wary of the girl's screams, he'll kill her and maybe get another one. I told him that one day this sort of thing will come back and bite him in the ass, but he never listens to me.

"Angelus, do you really think it is a good idea to piss off gypsies?" I asked him.

"What do I care? They can't do anything to me." said Angelus.

"Wrong, they can, these gypsies are known to have great power. There is no telling what they could do to you or us." I said.

"Don't worry Sophia, I'll let you have a go at her before I kill her." said Angelus running his hand down my cheek.

"Angelus, I don't want a go at her, I don't want her here!" I said.

"Maybe she is right, what if they could do something to us? Gypsies have very powerful magic." said Darla.

"See, even Darla agrees with me, and you know that doesn't happen a lot." I said trying to convince him to let the girl go.

"No." he said and went right back to his torturing.

I couldn't take the screams from the poor girl. So I went out in the streets to get something to eat, I thought that maybe that could take my mind off of what could happen. And what did happen later.

"Angelus? What's wrong? You are acting very odd." I asked when I returned from my outing.

"I don't know, he has been that way since he killed that girl." said Darla.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" I asked.

"He killed the girl, then he went back to the gypsies camp to get another girl, then he returned like this." said Darla.

"Oh no, I know it, they did something to him. Angelus? What happen?" I said.

"Gypsies. Curse. They curse. I'm cursed. What am I?" he said, not making any sense at all.

"What are you talking about?" asked William.

"I don't know, but I can find out. Stay here, and make sure he doesn't do anything." I said as I ran out of the house.

"You, gypsies. What did you do too Angelus?" I asked as I arrived at the gypsy camp.

"Angelus, kill my daughter." said some old man.

"What does that have to do with what I asked? Tell me what you did to him." I yelled grabbing the man by the throat.

"We cursed him, so he will have to suffer for the rest of his unnatural life." said a old woman.

"What kind of curse?" I asked making my grip on the old man's throat tighter.

"A curse to curse all vampires, he has a soul now." she said.

I let go of the man's throat.

"What do you mean? He has a soul? How is that possible, will he not just be human again then?' I asked.

"No, a vampire with a soul is a terrible fate, that is why we cursed him with it." said the old man.

"He has a soul." I said.

"What are you talking about?" asked William.

"The gypsies, they cursed Angelus, with a soul." I said.

We all turned and looked at Angelus. He was sitting there, huddled in a corner, looking pathetic.

"He might as well be dead to us now." I said.

"No, this is happening! Angelus, snap out of it." said Darla going up to Angelus and slapping him in the face.

"That will not do any good, Darla. Angelus is gone." I said.

Finally Angelus spoke.

"I'm right here. What do you mean I am gone?" he said.

We all just stared at him.

"You are not Angelus, you have a soul, you might as well be human." said Darla.

"Lets leave him here, we can continue our way to China like we planed." said William.

"I agree." said Drusila.

So we all walked out of the house leaving Angelus behind.

I thought that, that was going to be the last time I ever saw him, but I was wrong.

**That's chapter 6. Is everyone enjoying this story? I am enjoying writing it. Please review!**

**Chandra your name will come up later in the story. I'm not sure where yet though, but it will be in here.**


	7. Chandra

**Chandra**

**I don't own Angel! Joss does! Not me!**

Once we left Angelus, I felt guilty. It wasn't his fault he was cursed, well it was Angelus' fault, but this new Angelus had nothing to do with it. The three of us ended up in China as we had planed.

"I don't think we should have left him there." I said one night.

"Why not?" said William, everyone else called him Spike, but I liked William.

"Well, I don't know, it just doesn't seem liked we should have." I said.

"Well if you are so worried about him, go back." said Darla.

"Alright I will." I said as I turned around and started back towards the streets to find a car to take me back.

As I started back and got to the streets, I found that I didn't know how to get back to where Angelus was. I stopped a car and asked them to take me to the nearest Inn. When I got there, I ate the driver, then climb out of the car and headed into the Inn. Walking into the Inn, I heard a small noise, like a little child crying. I went to the noise which lead me to an alleyway. There in a corner behind a large trash can was a little girl, she must have been only eight or nine years of age.

"Hello." I said.

The little girl looked up at me.

"I'm not going to hurt you little one." I said to her.

She just stared.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

Still no sound or movement.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

Still nothing.

Then I realized her face was wrong, she was a vampire.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" I said.

Then she spoke.

"As are you." she said.

"True, that I am. Where is your sire then?" I asked her.

"I don't know. He drank me, turned me, then left me here." she said.

"Really? That is odd, not many vampires just leave before they teach their child to survive. You do know that the sun is coming up soon, and you will die here." I said.

"I did not know that." she said to me.

"Well it will happen, you best come with me. Are you hungry? Have you eaten since you woke?" I said to her.

"Yes I am hungry and no I haven't eaten since I woke." she said.

"Well then we best find you something to eat before sunrise. Come with me, I think we can find someone." I said to her taking her hand and leading her into to hotel.

When we got to the room, I ordered room service. The servant was quite young, so it was easy for me to convince him to come in side. The child hide while I seduced him and then I started the feeding process so he wold be easy for the child to drink from.

Afterwards the child fell asleep and I went to destroy the body.

The next night when the child awoke I asked her name again.

"Chandra." she said to me.

"Chandra? That is a very lovely name." I said to her.

"Well, Chandra we should be moving on, I have to go find a friend of mine. You are welcome to come." I said.

"Ok." she said.

So we got a cab and went back to England, where I thought Angelus would be. He wasn't.

I thought that I would never see Angelus again. So now instead of the four of us, Angelus, Darla, Dru, William and myself. It is just Chandra and me wondering around Europe for centuries, till we decided to leave Europe and go to the "New World", to a place called Las Angelus, California.

**Short but simple. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Los Angeles

**Los Angeles**

**I do not own Angel!**

Years after I found Chandra and we left Europe for Los Angeles, I found it very difficult to keep the child contained from the new land we both now walked. I don't think we lived there for more than twenty years before I saw him again. Yes I mean him, Angelus, my Angel and now his name now fit the way I saw him. He had changed, he was not the ruthless, bloodthirsty vampire as he once was, he was now a "hero" to those that needed one, and a traitor to his kind. I found a way to spend my time, a bar where demons were welcomed. It was owned by a demon called Lorne, he was said to be able to read demons as they sing, see into their futures and out them on their right paths. This Lorne sounded interesting so one night I went to this bar to meet him.

"May I help you Miss?" said a demon as I walked into the bar.

"Unless you are Lorne, then no." I said to him.

"You looking for me?" said a green skinned, red horned and eyed demon.

"Are you Lorne?" I asked him.

"Yes, I am. Can I help you young miss?" he asked.

"I am hardly young, and yes you can help me. I'm looking for an... old friend of mine, I thought maybe you have heard of him, and where I can find him." I said.

"Well jump up on stage and show me what you got, then I can tell you all you wish to know." said Lorne.

"I don't sing." I said.

"Well then I can't help you." said Lorne.

"Alright then." I said.

Climbed on stage and they handed me a microphone, yes I am old but I have not been living underground for the past eighty or so years. Then a screen came on and music started playing, then words appeared on the screen. As I sang a strange look came over Lorne's face, I knew he knew something. The song finished and I jumped off stage and went over to Lorne, he was still sitting there with that weird look on his face.

"Well?" I asked him as I walked up and sat down.

"Well." said Lorne.

"What did you see?" I asked him now very nervous by the look he had on his green face.

"Well I saw a lot of things sweetheart, but what I saw about what you want to know, I think I can help with that." he said.

"You can? That's great, thank you. So do you know him, or do you just know where I can find him?" I asked now very excited.

"I know him, and know where you can find him." he said.

"That's great, where?" I asked.

"Here." he said and handed me a card with the words, "Angel Investigations" with what looked like a weird bird or something in the background. On the back it had an address, oh great how am I going to do this? Walk in and say, "Hi Angelus, it's me Sophia. You know the girl you turned into a vampire, or at least one of them." No I couldn't do that, that would be, well scary. Oh well Chandra is waiting for me, I guess I will go and find this out tomorrow.

"Thank you very much, how much do I owe you?" I asked him.

"Nothing kid, I hope you get in touch with Angel." he said.

"Angel?" I asked.

"Yeah, he goes by Angel now, just to let you know." he said shaking my hand.

"Thank you again, good bye." I said walking out of the door.

"Chandra! I'm back!" I yell as I walk into the apartment Chandra and I have rented, well actually we didn't spend any money on it, we sort of ate the owner so... yeah.

"Hello, mum." said Chandra. She started calling me mum not long after I found her and took her in.

"Hello, dear, did you get anything to eat?" I asked her.

"Yes, I did. How did it go at the club?" she asked.

"Good. It went fine." I said sitting down on the couch and pulling off my shoes.

"That's good, did you find him?" she asked now sitting next to me.

"Well I know where he is." I said leaning back.

"So when are you going to go see him?" she asked me.

"I'm going to wait till he finds me, I know he can sense that I'm here, as I can sense him. He'll find us soon." I said putting my arm around her and pulling her head on my shoulder, kissing her on top of her head.

**Well that was that, I know short chapter but the next one, I hope will be longer. Please remember to review!**


	9. Angel

**Angel**

**I don't own Angel! Nor the idea of Angel! The only thing I own is this story and Sophia and other people you have never of. Got it? Please review!**

Well the next day went by slowly, and the night didn't go any faster. I didn't feel like sitting in tonight, it was a new town and Chandra and I both were anxious to get to know it. We went around town and visited a few shops and what not. We happened upon the bar that I went to last night, I thought that I'd step inside, I don't know why but something maybe me want to, so I did.

"Chandra, you have to wait out here for a bit, ok? You can't come inside, why don't you go find something to eat, ok? I will not be long." I said as I kissed the top of her head and walked into the bar.

I walked in and looked around, the same as last night. There were demons talking and drinking and having a good time, demons on stage singing, and Lorne in the corner talking to someone. Now all I could see was the back of this someone's head, but he looked familiar and his sent explained it. It was him! He was here! That is what drew me in here!

"Excuse me miss. Would you like to dance?" came a voice from a young and I would have to say good looking vampire.

I looked at the boy, then I looked back at Lorne and... (gulp).. him! Lorne was still talking but... he suddenly tensed up and turned his head and looked around the bar. I started dancing with the boy, hopeful that he didn't see me. Thankfully he didn't and he turned back to Lorne and continued talking. I danced with the boy till the song was over, then I glanced back to Lorne and the guy. They were still talking expect the conversation changed and the guy turned his head again, expect this time Lorne had his finger pointing in my direction and the guy was looking straight at me. I tried to get out of his gaze but it was too late, he spotted me! I didn't know what to do then, but one thing and that was, RUN!

I bolted out of the door, but sadlyhe was quicker. As I ran out of the door, something caught my shirt collar. I stopped dead in my tracts and fell to the ground. I looked up to see him standing over me, looking down at me confused and a bit angry. I stared up at him, as he looked down at me, my mind was racing, I had no idea what to do, or say.

"Umm, Hi!" I say, not knowing anything else to do.

He still just stared, he had let go of my shirt collar so I stood and brushed myself off. He still just stared. I was thinking about what to say next when he finally said something.

"Hi." he said back.

Well at least he said something!

"Umm, yeah, Angelus... I mean Angel, Hi, how is it going?" I say trying to think of a way I could get out of this. Yes I wanted Angelus, I mean Angel to find me, but not this soon. I wanted him to find when I had a better plan about what to say.

"Sophia!..." he started to say. Well at least he remembers me.

"Angel... I..." I started to say as I heard a loud scream come from the alley next to the bar.

"MOMMY!" yelled a small child's voice. I knew it was Chandra, and I knew that she would only call me like that if she was in real danger.

"Chandra?" I say as I look back at Angel then run into the alley, followed closely by Angel.

"CHANDRA?" I continue to yell as I run down the alley.

"MOMMY?" yelled Chandra in response. I get to the source of the screams, it was Chandra and she was surrounded by five large men.

"Chandra!" I say as I run up towards them. One of the men gets in my way and says,

"Hey, this don't concern you, get out of here, before you end up the same as her." he said in my face.

"That is my daughter and unless you want to end up dead you best get out of my way and let her go!" I say to him.

"I would listen to her, she isn't someone to make mad." said Angel. I turn my head a look at him, he gives me a bit of a smile.

"What ever pretty boy, you best get or you'll end up dead! We ain't got no use for you." he said giving me a evil, lust filled grin.

"I said let her go!" I say.

"Or what?" he asks in my face even more now.

"Or..." I start. Then I change my face to the vamp side.

"You'll all be dead." I say as I jump forward and snap his neck in two.

I looked around at the others and they dropped Chandra and left the alley way running. I change back to normal.

"Mom!" yelled Chandra as she ran up to me and jumped into my arms.

"It's alright dear, you're alright now." I say rubbing the back of her head.

I put Chandra back on the ground and turn around to see Angel standing there smiling a bit. Wow, his smile was just as sexy as it use to be.

"Angel?" I ask snapping him back to reality.

"Yes!" he says.

"Are you all right?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure, just confused." he said.

"About what?" I ask.

"She called you, "Mom"." he said.

"And?" I ask.

"And, vampires can't have children." he said.

"Duh, she isn't my real daughter, I just took her in, raised her. I love her as a daughter." I say.

"Ok." he says.

"So what has been going with you over the past... how long has it been?" said Angel.

We are now at my place, Angel is sitting on the couch, I'm in a chair and Chandra had ran off to bed about ten minutes ago.

"I think its been a bit over a hundred years, I said. Not much is been going on, just me and Chandra try to live as comfortably and quietly as we can. What about you?" I say.

"Wow, a hundred years, it doesn't seem that long ago. Oh, ummm.. Well I have done a lot of stuff. Like, I now own a investigation agency, and I kill demons and..." he said.

"And you fell in love with a slayer and then lost your soul to her, went to hell, got it back and now are here. Am I right?" I said.

Angel looked at me confused again.

"Yeah, more or less, how do you...?" he starts.

"I've told you before Angel, we are linked together, everything you fill, everything you think, I know it as if they were my own thoughts. Like I know you are thinking about the first time we had sex, right?" I say sitting down on the couch next to him, very close to him, and I looked him straight in the eye. I run my hand over his chest and down a little further then back up when I feel him tease a bit.

"Sophia... I... Chandra..." he says trying to control his shivers of pleasure.

"Shhhhh" I say putting a finger to his lips.

"She sleeps deep." I say as I come in to kiss him on his lips. He takes my kiss and then he started to kiss me back. I opened my mouth a bit to let Angel slip his tongue in, he did and we sat there battling each other with our tongues in my mouth. I bit his lower lip causing him to moan a bit. I end our kiss by kissing down his neck, as I kiss him push him back on the couch so that he was laying down. I kiss down his neck and pulled up his shirt so I could kiss his chest and stomach. I finally got his shirt off, then I started to work on his pants as he took my shirt off as well as my bra. And then...

Ok this is getting too sexual for this rating, sorry guys and you girls who were enjoying this.

The next morning I woke long before I knew Chandra would. She has known me with men before, but this time I didn't want her to know. I punch Angel in his side to wake him. He jumps up with an,

"Oww. What did you do that for?" he asks.

"Get up and get dressed, Chandra will be up in a little bit." I say putting my pants on.

"Ok." he says as he gets up and pulls his pants on as well. I put my shirt on and head for my bed room.

"Where are you going?" asks Angel.

"To my room. You stay on the couch." I tell him.

"Ok." he says and then lays back down on the couch.

I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I can't believe I just did that, again.

**Well that was this chapter, people, please, review!**


	10. The Gang

**The Gang**

**I do not own Angel!**

After sun set I got up out of bed, I walked into the living room when I saw Angel and Chandra playing a card game.

"Hey, no fair you little cheat." said Angel to Chandra as she throw down a card that won the game.

"All is fair in love and war, baby. Stop being such a cry baby about it." said Chandra.

"Well you certainly have a lot of your mother in you." said Angel looking up at me.

I laugh and say,

"Well what do you expect? I rub off on people." I said going over to Chandra and kissing the top of her head.

"You didn't do much rubbing off on me." said Angel.

"I beg to differ." I said giving him a lustful smile.

"So since it is dark now, I suppose I'll be leaving." said Angel standing up.

"Oh, do you have to? I was enjoying your company." said Chandra looking at him with a puppy face.

"I'm afraid I do little one." said Angel smiling a bit and patting the top of her head.

"Mommy? Does he have to go? Make him stay." said Chandra turning and looking at me with the same face.

I laugh and say,

"Chandra, I think he needs to go." I said looking at Angel.

"I have work." he said.

"Oh yeah, you have to go save people from our kind." I said giving him a look.

"Yeah, hey Sophia! Do you and Chandra want to come to the hotel with me?" asked Angel.

"I don't think..." I started.

"We'd love to!" said Chandra.

"So this is where you work." I said walking up to a large hotel. It was big, but torn down.

"Yep, and live." said Angel.

Wow, just his type.

"Angel!" yelled a woman as the three of us walked into the door.

"And... other people. Hey are they new clients?" she asked Angel.

"No. This is Sophia and Chandra. They are... friends." said Angel to this woman.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Cordelia." she said reaching out with her hand.

I took it and shook it.

I looked around the large hotel, oh well it looks better on the inside than out.

Then a man comes running down the stairs straight at us.

"Angel!" said this wimpy looking man in glasses.

"Hello, Wess. Wess, this is Sophia and Chandra, they are friends." said Angel to this man.

"Oh, well, hello there miss. I'm Wesley Windin Price, pleased to meet you." he said stretching out his hand as well. These humans like to shake hands too much. But I take it and say,

"A pleasure."

I look over at Angel when another man, this time a strong black man comes into the room from the door behind us.

"Angel, yo what's up?" said this man.

"Gunn, hey." said Angel.

"Hello, and who is this young lady?" asked this man, I suppose his name was Gunn, what an odd name.

"First of all I am hardly young, secondly my name is Sophia, this is my daughter Chandra." I said.

"Ok." said Gunn.

"What do you mean your hardly young?" asked Wesley.

I turned back around to face the man.

"I almost as old as Angelus. Older than Angel tho." I said.

"How can that be?" asked this man.

I changed my face and said,

"I'm a vampire."

**Well well well that was interesting to write, not really. Ok this story, I'll admit is a bit boring, but I will make it more interesting as we get further into the story.**


	11. Leave or stay

**Leave or stay**

**I do not own Angel!**

So it has been nearly a month since Chandra and myself moved into them hotel with Angel. It is quite boring , although you would think all the action of being demon slayers would suffice. Only if there were demons to slay that is. They have not had a single case since I arrived, and I will have to say that, although Angel's demon slaying obsession vexes me, it would be a great change of pace if they would actually go out and kill some demons.

I don't really believe this Cordelia likes me much, and this Wesley, along with Gun seem to be lusting after me. Fred on the other hand, seems to just keep her distance, of course could you blame her? From what I heard is that this child has spent the last five years in a demon dimension were humans were turned to slaves. I'd have to say, personally I would very much enjoy that, human slaves, Ha!

"Sophia?" asked Angel walking up behind me as I stood on the stairway watching the humans do their everyday work. Although I do not like humans more than just food, these humans interest me, and I wished to learn much more about them. As I have find out over the years it is easier to understand people when you watch them as if they are sheep and you are a lone wolf picking your precise moment to attack.

"What is it, Angel?" I answered back.

"Why don't you actually go and talk to them, get to know them from the first person point-of-view?" asked Angel referring to the humans that he works with.

"Have you learned nothing about my character over these very long years? No, I suppose not, we only knew each other for nearly one hundred years, I suppose you can not learn about someone in the short time." I said sarcastically.

"Go and talk with them." said Angel giving me a look that I knew far too well.

"I do not wish to speak with these humans, but if you so insist, I will." I answered walking down the stair way and headed towards the humans.

"Good afternoon." I said as I approached the sheep.

"Hey." responded Cordelia.

"Good afternoon, miss Sophia!" said the man with the glasses, what is his name? Oh yes, that's correct, Wesley.

"Hello, hello!" said Gun.

I looked back at the stairs to find Angel still staring at me, I knew he wanted me to say more, but I really had nothing to say. I haven't even talked to a human in centuries, other than to make a meal of them, or to satisfy my lust, which by the way, not many humans can do.

"How is your day so far?" I asked. Gods! I am not good at talking nicely.

"Fine, I guess." said Cordelia, the entire time she never looked up from her paper work.

"I am very fine this beautiful day, and you?" said Wesley.

"I'm good." said Gun.

"I am very well this day, thank you Wesley. All I need is something to eat, what time is it?" I said.

"It's 5:34." said Wesley.

"Damn, the sun doesn't sent for another three hours. I didn't get anything to eat last night either." I said grabbing my stomach.

"I have some blood in the fridge if you can't wait till dark." said Angel coming down the stairs.

"You keep human blood in your refrigerator?" I asked him.

"No, pig's blood." he said.

"Why would I want pig's blood?" I asked.

"Well what kind of blood do you drink now?" he asked.

"The same as I have always, human." I said.

"What? You drink human blood?" asked Cordelia.

"Yes, I do not have a soul, I have no reason to not drink human blood." I said.

Everyone was now looking at me in a way you would a bug, one that you must squash right then and there.

"You told me you didn't kill anymore." said Angel.

"No I told you I do not kill what I do not need. I only kill what I need to survive now, I'm too old for that glory killing." I said.

"Well, as long as you don't kill for fun, I suppose it will be alright." said Angel.

"What? Angel man! She is a killer, she is who we protect the people from." said Gun, all that lust left his voice and now there was only hate and confusion.

"As is Chandra and yet you do not seem to have a problem with her." I said.

"Chandra is a child." said Cordelia.

"And she has killed many more men then I can count on all fingers and toes." I said.

"But she is still only a child." said Wesley, his lust seemed to have lingered longer than Gun's had.

"And I am a ruthless killer. Just because I have not yet killed, or attempted to kill any of you, does not mean that I will not given the chance." said Chandra walking up behind me.

"I think maybe I would be best if we left." I said, mostly directing it at Angel.

"No. There is no need. You can stay here, and they will like it, and if they don't then they can leave." said Angel.

"I do not wish to cause a problem between your friends and yourself." I said.

"No, no problem at all, me don't mind playing hosts to two killers." said Cordelia in her sarcastic way.

"Actually I'm playing host, since I own this hotel." said Angel.

I looked from Angel to Cordelia.

"So are you leaving or staying?" asked Wesley.

"I suppose we shall stay." I said.

YAY! UPDATED! lol. Are you guys enjoying this so far? It's a long story but there is an end, somewhere! Mwhahahahahahahaaha! Anyway please review guys, and girls.

OH LIKE TO SAY HELLO TO CHANDRA AND DAMIEN!THIS STORY WOULD NOT HAVE THIS LITTLE GIRL IN IT IF IT WERE NOT FOR CHANDRA, ALSO I PLAN ON USING DAMIEN'S NAME AS WELL! if that's ok Damien.


	12. Damien

**Damien**

**I do not own Angel!**

After the small fuss in the hotel Chandra walked outside to get some air, or at least that is what she said. I believe she was upset that these humans, who she have grown quite fond of wished us to leave. Chandra stood in the small garden admiring the jasmine growing on the wall. I don't personally know what happens after this but I only know what Chandra her self told me.

She decided to get something to eat, being the way she was, as a child I mean, it was easy for her to get a good meal. I had to use a seductive way to catch my prey. Anyway, she walks away from the hotel and heads down town. I think the lights fascinated her, she walked around scanning the scenery when she saw a man and a woman go down an alley way. In her mind I bet she was thinking that she was going to get a very good meal tonight, but what happened as she walked down that alley was much different than she thought.

As she walked down the alley she could see the man and woman ahead of her, they looked as if they were kissing . So she walked up as quick as she could before they turned and saw her, when she got nearer this man, which she soon to know as only a boy showed what he really was.

"OH MY GODDDDDDD!" screamed the women as the boy's face turned from normal, to his vampire form. The boy sunk his teeth into the women's neck as Chandra stood close by and watched. The boy let the lifeless form fall from his strong hold, then he turned to face Chandra. She watched the whole thing with amusement, and a bit of anger, for she was hungry and that women was to be her meal.

"Hello." said the boy staring at Chandra.

"Hello." said Chandra still a bit angry but friendly as she always tries to be.

"What is a little girl like yourself doing out at night in a dark alley?" asked the boy. Vampires can sense each other, but apparently he was trying to tease Chandra a bit.

"Well I was looking for a meal, then I saw you and this women and followed you hoping to get something to eat." said Chandra.

"Well what makes you think you could have gotten a meal out of us?" asked the boy.

"Well I could have gotten quite a meal out of her, but since you ate her yourself now I can not." said Chandra, now she had her arms crossed and stood in a crooked manner, she only did that when she was trying to be sassy.

"Oh, well I am very sorry for stealing your meal, maybe I can help you find other one. My name is Damien." said this boy offering Chandra his hand.

"My name is Chandra, and I do not need your help finding a meal." said Chandra taking his hand and shaking it.

"So how old are you?" asked Damien to Chandra.

"I am one hundred and eleven years of age, and you?" said Chandra.

"Wow, I am only fifty seven." said Damien.

"Well, you are quite young. Wait here, I see a meal." said Chandra to Damien.

"Alright." said Damien and sat down on a park bench watching Chandra head in the direction of a women.

(Chandra crying)

"Sweety, what's wrong? Are you lost?" asked a woman walking by.

(Still crying and in a chocked voice Chandra says)

"I can't find my mama!" cried Chandra.

The woman sat down next to Chandra and put her arm around her shoulders.

"It's ok, I'll help you find your mom." said the woman. When the woman turned her head to look around the empty park for a police officer or someone that could give aid. Chandra made her attack, she turned her face and sank her teeth into the woman's soft neck.

"Alright we can go home now." said Chandra walking up to Damien after she finished off the woman.

"Ok, where is your home? I can take you there." said Damien.

"Thank you very much Damien, and it is your home now too. I am going to ask my mother if you can stay with us." said Chandra taking Damien by his hand and leading him off in the direction of the hotel.

"Ok. Whatever you say miss bossy." said Damien letting Chandra lead him away.

"Chandra! Where have you been, it is nearly day light!" I yelled as she walked through the door of the hotel with a boy at her side.

"And who is this?" asked Angel seeing the boy as well.

"Sorry I was late mother, it took me awhile to find something to eat. This is Damien, Damien this is my mother, and that is Angel, and friend of my mother." said Chandra.

"Hello." said Damien to me and Angel.

"Hello." said Angel and myself.

Then I turned my attention back to Chandra.

"Chandra I have told you, if you can not find something to eat before midnight to come home anyway and I will go out and bring you something to eat!" I yelled at my daughter. I know that I should not have been yelling, but she is the only one I have left and I love her with all my heart and I do not wish to lose her.

"I know mother, I'm sorry." said Chandra holding down her head.

"Chandra, just... please do not do it again. I do not wish to lose you." I said as I kneeled down in front of her and took her face in my hands.

"I promise I will not do it again." she said to me.

"Ok. Then." I said standing up and turning around to walk back to the couch I was laying on.

"Oh, mother? Can Damien live here with us?" Asked Chandra in her sweet, innocent voice.

"That is Angel's decision." I said looking towards Angel.

"Sure, why not, the more the merrier said Angel going up to Damien and shaking his hand.

Chandra then latched onto Angel's leg and yelled,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you soooooooo much Angel!"

Angel looked down and shook his head at her and smiled slightly. As I sat there on that couch and wondered how this would turn out, this new life I mean.

**Another chapter done! See Damien, I told you I was going to use you in here. Maybe you will not die, maybe. If you are nice to me that is! lol. Anyway, people, come on, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Buffy?

**Buffy?**

**I don't own Angel! AU!**

So Damien joined our little "family", Chandra started to call him "brother", and I learned to love him as a "son". Angel's coworkers did not take kindly to Damien, they thought Angel was getting to careless with the people that he trusts. Humans, when will they learn to trust vampires? Well, maybe it is wise for them to not trust us, if it wasn't for the fact that they work for Angel, and also that I do not kill for "fun" anymore, they would all be dead.

"Angel! We have a situation!" yelled Wesley as Angel came down the stairs of the hotel.

"What is it!" asked Angel.

"Cordy had a vision, there is a girl being attacked my some sort of demon at this address." said Wesley handing Angel a piece of paper.

"Ok, me and Sophia will check it out." said Angel grabbing his coat and heading towards the door.

"I thought me and you handled this kind of stuff." said Gunn.

"We do, it is just that, well Sophia is more...experienced." said Angel.

"I do not want to get into the way." I said now standing by the door next to Angel ready to leave.

"You're not getting in the way of anything, Gunn, me and Sophia can handle it, it's just one demon." said Angel.

"What ever man." said Gunn.

So Angel and I went to the address that Wesley gave us. When we got there, there was a girl, but the demon was laying on the ground dead.

"Hey?" yelled Angel to this girl. The girl turned around and I felt that Angel knew this girl.

"Buffy?" asked Angel.

"Hello, Angel." said this girl, I am guessing she is Buffy.

The three of us started to walk back to the hotel, no one spoke, we just walked in silence. Then I saw a young man walking ahead of us, I hadn't eaten that day, so I was very hungry.

"Angel, you and...Buffy go ahead to the hotel, I need something to eat." I said.

"Wait, Sophia, I don't think it's a good idea that you eat right now. Not while Buffy is here." said Angel.

"Why not? It is not like she is the slayer, she is not going to kill me if I get a bite to eat." said Sophia.

"Oh my God, don't tell me, YOU are a vampire?" said Buffy.

"Yes I am, got a problem with it?" I said getting up in her face.

"Actually I do, you see I AM the slayer and I kill vampires without souls, and if you plan on killing that guy ahead of us then think twice because you will be dust before you take one step closer to him!" said Buffy pulling out a wooden stake and pressing it against my cheat where my heart was.

"Do you think I am afraid of you? I can snap your neck before you can even break my skin with that." I said.

"Sophia! Buffy! Back off." said Angel.

I stepped back a little but Buffy stood her ground.

"Buffy she will not harm a single human while you are here, nor Chandra or Damien." said Angel giving me a look saying, "Isn't that right?"

"We will not harm any humans, but if you stay more than three days we will have no choice, we can not go long with out blood." I said directed at Buffy mostly.

"Well then, I will have no other choice but to stake all three of you if you touch a single human." said Buffy still holding her ground and still had her stake pointed straight at my heart. As in a way of stating that is I gave a wrong answer she would drive it in me.

"You touch my daughter or son and I will personally kill you, your friends, and your family. Understood?" I said getting back in her face.

She raised her hand to smack me but I grabbed it and held it as tightly as I could, then she went for my heart with her stake and let her arm go to dodge her strike. Then the two of us got into a fight. Buffy lunched at me with her stake, I dodged it, she punched and kicked and I dodged and jumped out of her way. All the time Angel was trying to break us up and each time Buffy or myself pushed him out of the way. Finally I quite dodging and started to attack, I punch her and blocked her and kicked her, till I tripped her and she fell to the ground. I stood over her and looked down at her, she looked at me with fear and anger. Angel ran up to me stopping my last strike.

"Sophia, don't!" yelled Angel grabbing me and pulling me away from Buffy.

"So, not only do you kill demons for money, you are in lover with a slayer. That is interesting, when was the last time you fell in love with a slayer, oh let me think... I remember..." I said, then Angel cut me off.

"I'm not in love with her." said Angel.

"Sure your not, like I do not feel what you feel, know what you think, remember Angel we are bond to each other and we know what each other feels and thinks." I said.

"Lets just go back to the hotel." said Angel.

"Fine." I said and started to walk towards the hotel.

"Buffy! What happened to you? What are you doing here?" yelled Cordelia as soon as we walked through the doors.

"Mommy!" yelled Chandra and ran up to me jumping into my arms and hugging me.

"Sophia." Damien said following Chandra over to me. He has not yet got use to calling my mom, or mother.

"Hello Damien." I said giving him a small hug.

"So, what? Vampires have kids now? I thought that was impossible." said Buffy.

"It is, but they are not my blood children, I did not give birth to them." I said giving her a very angry look.

"Lets not get into another fight here, ok." said Angel looking at me.

"Alright." I said and went over to the couch to sit down and talk with Chandra and Damien.

"Is that what happened to you? Sophia kicked your ass?" said Cordelia to Buffy.

"She didn't kick my ass." said Buffy.

"Nope, I just beat her in a fight." I said.

"Why you..." started Buffy rising from her resting place.

"Buffy! Sophia, stop ok? Just stop antagonizing her." said Angel.

"Ok boss." I said.

I really did not like this Buffy, not at all, but I had to play nice with her. I have to play nice with all of Angel's little buddies, but they can say anything they want about me. What has happened to you Angel?

**Another Chapter, this one was longer. I know I'm skipping around a lot, really this story has no purpose to it, I'm just writing it as I go along. I hope ya'll still enjoy it tho. And remember REVIEW!**


	14. Happiness

**Happiness**

**I don't own Angel!**

So after Buffy arrived, she and Angel has done nothing but talk up in Angel's room. I started to wonder what it was about so I went up stairs and stood in front of Angel's door listening to their conversation. I heard Angel say something about he was glad she was there, and asked how the guys in Sunnydale were doing. All Buffy said was that everyone was fine, then she trailed off and asked Angel something that really shocked me.

"So, how long you and Sophia been together?" asked Buffy to Angel.

"Been together? We are not together in any way." said Angel.

"Really? Then why keep three very dangerous vampires in your home if you are not dating one of them?" asked Buffy.

"Me and Sophia are old friends, I knew her back when I was Angelus. I the one that turned her into a vampire when she was young." said Angel.

"Oh, well that makes it worse. Do you care about her? I mean if it wasn't for the curse would you sleep with her?" asked Buffy. I thought that this conversation was getting out of hand, a proper woman doesn't ask a question such as that.

"Well, I can sleep with her now. Yes I care about her, when you sire someone and spend almost a hundred years with them then yeah you start to care for them." said Angel.

"So the two of you have slept together?" asked Buffy. That is it, I am ending this conversation right now. I opened the door and walked in.

"Angel? Chandra wants you to tuck her in." I said.

"Ok." said Angel and got up and left the room.

"So. How long have you and Angel known each other?" I asked Buffy.

"A few years." she responded back to me.

"Really? And the two of you had a thing?" I asked.

"We did." she said.

"Oh, so you still love him?" I asked.

"No!" she said.

"Then why ask so many questions about Angel and myself?" I asked her.

"You were listening to that!" she said.

"Only the last few minutes." I said.

"Well?" she asked me.

"Well, what?" I asked.

"Have the two of you... you know?" she asked.

"What business is it of our's?" I asked her.

"I just want to know." she said.

"Well, if it was any of your business, Angel would have told you." I said, then I turned and left the room.

"Angel?" I called walking down the long hall way.

"Chandra is in bed and so is Damien." he said walking past me.

"Angel?" I called again. He stopped and said,

"Yeah?"

"May I speak with you in my room?" I asked him motioning him towards my door.

"Sure." he said heading into my room.

Once we were in the room, and pushed Angel against the door and kissed him. Then I kissed down his neck as he moaned a bit. I ripped open his shirt and he started kissing me as well, then we ended up on my bed and... well I think you all know what happened after that.

A few hours later me and Angel were laying on my bed. I had my head on his cheat and he had his arms wrapped around me.

"Angel?" I said running my hand across his cheat.

"Yeah, Sophia?" he said running his fingers through my long hair.

"Do I make you happy like I use to?" I asked sitting up and looking him in his eyes, I could always tell when he was lying to me by looking into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, the curse it says that if you experience perfect happiness then you turn back into Angelus, and well I use to make you happy when we did this, but you are not Angelus, you still have a soul." I said.

"This curse thing is... I don't know, its confusing and not very clear. You do make me happy, this is one of the most happiest times ever." he said kissing me on my lips.

"But not as happy as when you are with Buffy like this. Right?" I said.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"Cordelia, she said that you lost your soul to Buffy once." I said still looking at him.

"I did, but that was a long time ago."he said.

"Like it was a long time ago our first time." I said, then I got up and started to get dressed.

"Sophia?" said Angel.

"What?" I answered.

"Don't go please." he said with the most pitiful look on his face.

"I'm not going anywhere, this is my room, you are the one leaving." I said pulling Angel out of the bed and pushing him towards the door.

"Your kicking me out? After what you just said? After what we just did, you are kicking me out?" he said standing there as I handed him his clothes.

"I need some sleep, Buffy, believe it or not, wore me out in that little fight we had." I said pushing him out of the door.

"But..." started Angel as I closed the door in his face.

"Damn it, I hate when she does that." I heard Angel say from the hallway before making his way back to his room.

I really do always do that, every time, after me and Angel sleep together, I always kick him out, or leave myself. I guess I am not a morning after person.

**Well that is another chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE REVIEWED BEFORE PLEASE, SOMEONE REVIEW!**


End file.
